Fight for Me
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: CloudxRufus weird pairing I know but I was taking requests and this was a requested pairing Time has passed since Meteor fell, Rufus requests Cloud's help but with the hero being reluctant could old memories help change his mind?


As Cloud's eyes fell on the figure in the wheel chair images of the Shin-Ra building's collapse flashed through his mind.

"Is that you Rufus?"

"Still as sharp as ever I see… None of your skills have faded."

"Get to the point…"

"I need your skills and I wanted to see you again… It's been a long time… Can't a man wonder about his lover?"

"I'm not your lover…"

"I'm hurt to hear you say that…"

"You're not hurt at all… You're demented if you think I love you"

"But you did once." The blond didn't reply "I see you remember"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I didn't dismiss the Turks so you could deny everything… How about I jog your memory"

"I don't care about you or reminiscing about the past Rufus… If you want to waste my time then I'm not interested… I'm leaving."

He turned and reached out for the handle of the door he was one hundred percent decided on leaving.

"I guess this means we can't be friends…"

Cloud stopped in his tracks and turned to face Rufus it had been that exact sentence that had started everything between them. He had long since pushed what happened from his memory but with that one small comment Rufus had brought it all rushing back.

The companions watched Rufus coldly; the arrogant young President was already bothering them greatly in comparison to his recently deceased Father. He stopped pacing and turned to them a smug smile on his face, he flicked his hair out of his face again.

"What's the matter? Didn't you like my appointment speech? You all look lost for words" he smiled again

"You guys get out of here! I'll take care of him"

"But Cloud!"

"Tifa go!"

"Take care Cloud we'll meet you downstairs!"

Reluctantly the ex-SOLDIER's friends departed making their escape. Cloud didn't move from his place, his Mako blue eyes stayed fixed on the young man in front of him.

"Take care of me?" Rufus said innocently "I guess this means we won't become friends"

"Shut up!"

"Temper temper…" he commented giving another smug smile "I really think if we sat and talked about this we could get along… You've only just met me how can you be so sure that you already hate me?"

"I despise everything to do with Shin-Ra!"

"But don't you see… You are Shin-Ra. Just because you're not a SOLDIER anymore doesn't mean you've severed all ties. You are still a part of Shin-Ra even now. You'll never be free of us as long as you live"

"Then you'd better hurry up and kill me"

"You seem pretty sure you'll win"

"Why not? You're nothing but an arrogant kid in a suit"

Rufus laughed coldly and walked away from Cloud turning his back on the ex-SOLDIER. He looked out across the City of Midgar he sighed slightly.

"I'm afraid your friends cannot escape… You have to make a decision it's either you or your friends. You can stay here in return for your friends' safety. I'll let them go if you agree to stay here and join SOLDIER again. I see your strength and potential and I can't let such an asset to Shin-Ra go so easily. What's it going to be Mr. ex-SOLDIER?" Cloud couldn't reply he was lost for words "If you don't care about them run at me kill me now and escape. But if you care about what happens to them I'd lower that weapon of yours…" Cloud for a moment didn't falter his sword remained poised ready for the attack. Rufus glanced casually over his shoulder; he flicked his hair from his face again. "I see… That is a shame…" He lifted his hand to give a signal and Cloud couldn't keep up the act of not caring any longer he let his sword fall to the floor with a clatter. "I knew you weren't as cold as you let on. Take him in!"

Soldiers began to storm onto the rooftop on which they were stood. They pointed their weapons at Cloud, one of them came forward to take his weapon from in front of him.

"I won't go down so quietly Rufus"

"But you will if you care about your friends… Besides this gives us some time to get to know each other a little better don't you think?"

"Save it Rufus I'm not interested!"

The soldiers led Cloud off to lock him up, Rufus smiled to himself.

"Perhaps not now but give me a little time and you won't be able to think of anything else…"

Cloud lay in the dark confines that they'd flung him in. It was the same cell as before he lay there unable to sleep listening to the sounds of the clean up operation going on around him. Sephiroth had made quite a mess on his visit to the Shin-Ra building. So he was alive after all, Cloud thought he'd settled that one 5 years back but apparently not. He wondered about his friends and how they were, had they escaped alright? He hoped that Rufus had kept his word, Cloud couldn't bare to think what he'd feel like if they were captive too when he'd given up so easily.

They had in fact escaped back into the slums pretending that they had fled Midgar. They were hiding out at Aerith's house waiting for Cloud. He hadn't met them and they were worried sick. Their minds scanned all the possible fates for him. Had Rufus killed him? Had he escaped and not found them? There were far too many possibilities but they were certain that he would be in contact if he was still in Midgar or out of the City for that matter.

There was a noise in the darkness as a soldier entered Cloud's cell, he sat up and glared at the intruder of his solitude.

"The President wants to see you"

"Well tell him to come here then. I can't be bothered with the inconvenience of having to walk to where ever his arrogant person is currently sitting gloating over his victory."

"Get up!"

"Fine… Don't shout I'd hate to think something bad would happen to you should a certain prisoner start rebelling."

The soldier fell quiet taking Cloud's threat very literally; he didn't look like the sort of person he could cope with should he decide to do the opposite of cooperating. Silently he led his prisoner to where Rufus was waiting and it wasn't in the President's office like Cloud had first thought. It was on the floor below in the President's relaxation quarters that the rather smug young President was waiting. On seeing them enter he stood up and flicked his hair from his face, he nodded to the soldier.

"You can take the restraints off and go"

"But Mr. President what if he…"

"I'll be just fine… I'll call you if I need rescuing…" Sheepishly at having been mocked by the President he retreated and shut the door behind him. Rufus followed and locked the door before turning to face Cloud again who was stood defiantly in the centre of the room refusing to face his captor. "Why so silent?"

"Is there any point to this?"

"All in good time my friend… You see I have no wish to keep you locked up like an animal… I want to see what makes you hate Shin-Ra so much… I want to help you come around and love your family once again"

"Shin-Ra is not my family…"

"Did they not put you where you are today?"

"Yeah exactly…"

"I see… So it's obviously something to do with the past… Sephiroth perhaps?"

"Shut up!"

"Now come on don't be like that… But I hit the nail on the head I see"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"We don't like Sephiroth anymore that you do and that's why I need your help… I… Shin-Ra needs your protection from Sephiroth. If anyone can take down the perfect SOLDIER surely it's you Cloud." Rufus eyed his prisoner's emotions very carefully and he saw some hint of reaction in Cloud's eyes at that moment. "You want revenge on Sephiroth don't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"If you stay with us you can have your chance. We're going a long way to get at Sephiroth and if you come along with us you'll get all the chances to take him on that you want. Ending ultimately in his death and your vengeance being paid off. How does that sound?"

"I'm not interested"

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to say that to me many more times"

"I'll say it all you want if it'll make you get the point. I'm not interested!"

"I like feisty fiery people…" Rufus smiled coming up behind Cloud "They're the best type of people… They get things done… Don't you see we're the perfect team… You and I are meant to be"

"I am not in this World to team up with some spineless Shin-Ra exec."

"You say that now… But strength isn't all I want from you Cloud…"

"What else can you…"

Cloud didn't get chance to finish as Rufus came around the front of him and kissed him. The ex-SOLDIER froze on the spot not entirely sure what to do. He felt the President putting pressure on him to the extent that his legs buckled and he found himself on his knees, Rufus was a lot stronger than he looked. Cloud looked up at the President who no longer wore the smug look on his face that he had done before.

"I apologise it wasn't my intention to be so forceful but feelings got hold of me before rationality." Cloud still did not reply he just stared up at Rufus his complete confusion was written all over his face. "I guess being friends just isn't enough… I'll be straight with you Cloud you're a very attractive guy anyone can see that and well I'm feeling a little lustful you might say. How best to cure such irrational feelings?"

"I don't care…"

"I think the best cure for anything is to give into you feelings don't you think?" Rufus dropped onto his knees and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders starting to push him back. "You're so tense…"

"I think I have a right to be…"

"Don't be…" Rufus' expression changed to a slightly softer one "I'm asking you to cast aside your negative feelings and accept me… I don't want to fight with you…"

"You are my enemy!"

"It doesn't have to be that way! Don't you understand Cloud?"

"Rufus…" Cloud lifted his hand to push the President away but the only available place was Rufus' waist. But instead of countering the advances of the Shin-Ra CEO it seemed to encourage him as he moved closer. Cloud moved his head back but to no avail as Rufus once again locked his lips with the ex-SOLDIER's. Pushing with all his strength Cloud managed to push Rufus over where he pinned him down by his shoulders. "Don't…"

"Don't what? Force you to do something you might regret?"

"I'm not interested"

"So you keep saying" Rufus smiled before he lifted his head and once again kissed Cloud but this time gently and tentatively. Cloud's grip on Rufus' shoulders loosened giving the President enough space to put his arms around Cloud's neck and kiss him again, but more passionately. Cloud pulled away shoving Rufus to the floor harshly; standing up the ex-SOLDIER made for the door. "I'm sorry…" The President's voice caused Cloud to turn and look at Rufus sat forlornly on the floor. Cloud couldn't help but feel pity for him maybe there were some genuine feelings underlying his exterior. "I won't feel any different if you leave."

"You won't stop chasing me either will you?"

"I can't change the way I feel and I will always act accordingly… I'm used to getting what I want." Rufus stood up and approached Cloud. "Can you condemn me for wanting my way?"

"Looking at the state of this City because of your Father I can condemn anyone who wants their own way… It seems to bring nothing but misery to others…"

"What misery will come of this? Can you tell me that?" Honestly Cloud couldn't really answer "Would it make you miserable? Would it harm anyone?"

"This is different Rufus"

"Exactly. This is different which is why you're making something seem evil when it really isn't that bad at all… Think about it…"

"But you're asking me…"

"I'm asking you to love me." Rufus reached out and took Cloud's hand looking into his eyes "Nothing more…" Seeing the ex-SOLDIER off guard he moved in finally taking what he wanted. Unable to really do anything more Cloud pulled Rufus closer. He wasn't going to get out of this room unless he gave in. Until Rufus had what he wanted Cloud would never be free of his control. Rufus backed away sitting down on one of the couches. "I did say love me not make it seem like a chore."

Cloud sighed inwardly before approaching the President he sat down and took of Rufus in his strong arms pulling him close, kissing him with wild fiery passion. The President reacted taking hold of Cloud tightly and lying back running one his hands through his hair. Rufus gave a quiet groan before moving his tongue into Cloud's mouth and rolling it along his. He moved it slowly down to where one of Cloud's hands was, he took it and moved it onto himself. Taking that as a signal Cloud started to pull at Rufus' clothes slowly making all his movements into slow caresses. He could feel the President shiver with his every touch it was a reaction that he actually liked the feel of. He began to trail his kisses down Rufus' now exposed torso, he was in good shape perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. He pulled away and looked down at the President lying very much in his control. As their eyes met he began to see something of the true character of someone he had loathed before he even knew him. Rufus sat up and shrugged his shirt and jacket all the way off he reached out and placed his hand on Cloud's face, the ex-SOLDIER was actually moved by the gesture. Rufus was showing affection that he had never before felt in his life, it was then Cloud realized how innocent he was. He put one arm around the other blond again drawing him back in, his gaze was intense as he locked eyes with Rufus. Another shiver ran through the President, that was the signal Cloud took as the sign to move on. He continued his kisses and caresses before undressing Rufus further. The President was giving Cloud a lot of himself considering the rocky ground they had met on. Cloud felt he knew Rufus better than he knew anyone with just this episode to go on. He would have never figured that he was into men either, he was still working out in his mind whether he was engaging with Rufus due to necessity or whether he actually wanted to. How far was Cloud willing to go for his freedom? He needed to test himself and did so by venturing further down with his caresses. He now had the young President moaning almost on command and still he felt not even the slightest hint of a negative emotion. It was the fact that he was finding this easy that felt the strangest, Cloud sat back taking his hands off Rufus. But no sooner had he sat back than the President had flung his arms around Cloud in desperation.

"Don't leave me!"

"Rufus…" he put his arms around him and kissed his hair tenderly "Easy… I'm not going anywhere…"

"You promise?"

"I promise…"

"You're not pretending are you Cloud? You really do feel something for me… Don't you?"

"I…I.." What the hell did he even say to that? Of course what he wanted to hear "I love you…"

Rufus leant his head against Cloud shoulder and closed his eyes holding him tightly.

"Then don't play around anymore… Make love to me…"

This was going to get a little deeper than he expected, Cloud had bought into a little more than he bargained for. He was going to bed the new Shin-Ra President, Barret and Tifa would never believe him. On second thoughts Barret and Tifa were never going to hear about it. He couldn't easily say he was Rufus' lover now could he? He kissed Rufus one last time.

"Alright."

Cloud shifted on the spot turning his eyes away from Rufus for a moment.

"I don't see what any of that proves Rufus…"

"But it proves exactly what I'm trying to say you can't easily forget what happened… You must have felt something… That wasn't the only time…"

"So what? What's your point?"

"You didn't abandon me then or the several times after that when you wilfully spent the night with me until I told you to go… You didn't leave my side until I told you to… I'm asking you to help me now… I need your help to restore this World to it's rightful self"

"I'm not interested…"

"Go then but you'll see my way in the end just like you always have. You'll fight for my cause yet Cloud… Not because you're a puppet… But because you love me."

Cloud looked down at the floor and smiled briefly.

"I don't need to say anymore Rufus… I'm not interested…"

With that Cloud turned and left, Rufus smiled knowing all too well what the ex-SOLDIER thought.

"You'll fight for my cause yet."


End file.
